Prior art fully automatic umbrella structures typically use two pulling ropes and two or more pulleys disposed the upper portion of the umbrella rod in conjunction with a governing mechanism located in the umbrella handle and a bullet-shaped moving element located in the umbrella rod to automatically open or close an umbrella. To simplify umbrella structures, a known improved design used a single pulling rope to perform the same function. However, such a structure must employ more pulleys to change the extending directions of the pulling rope because that the pulling rope must make many turns in the system. It provides inconvenience and trouble in manufacturing and assembling as well as a higher defect rate.
In view of the above problems, the present invention is to provide an improved pulling rope system used in a fully automatic umbrella that uses a combination of a single pulling rope and a pulley to accomplish the opening and closing operations of an umbrella. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be detailed with reference to the accompanying drawings.